Esme Song
Esme Song is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Prim and proper, a button-down keener on the outside, an erratic thrill-seeker on the inside, Esme's a student who lives in the moment. She's confident, knows what she wants, and isn’t afraid to manipulate others in order to get it. These antics are rooted in her desperate need for attention, so when things don't go according to her plan, Esme lashes out in manic, psychopathic ways. She was friends with Miles Hollingsworth III, on whom she has a crush and is shown to be friends with Zig Novak. She is labelled as "The Bad Influence". She is portrayed by Chelsea Clark. Character History Season 15 In #NoFilter, she is in the same English class as Miles, Winston, Tristan, and Tiny. She doesn't speak, but pays close attention to Miles. In #YesMeansYes, Esme becomes annoyed with Miles and Winston for talking in class. After telling them to stop multiple times she snips a piece of her hair and asks Miles to hold the scissors. Right after doing so, she raises her hand and tells the teacher Miles cut her hair. This results in Miles getting an after school detention. The next day, Miles and Winston confront her in the hall and she reveals that getting Miles detention was an elaborate ploy to get him out of the family dinner with his father. She states that if Miles father is a criminal, there is proof. She then implies that Miles should get a key and search his dads apartment. That evening, Esme and Miles break into Mr. Hollingsworth's apartment. While they search, Miles asks Esme why she is helping him and she says she is new and also wants someone out of her life. Esme suggests they search his laptop which leads Miles to read his dad's e-mail. Suddenly the door of the apartment is unlocked and they quickly hide in a closet. Miles begins to panic and Esme covers his mouth with her hand, which doesn't quiet him. Esme then kisses him in order to keep him quiet, they then begin making out in the closet. The next day, Esme gives Miles advice and hands him her "happy-pills". She then kisses him on the cheek goodbye. In #NotOkay, Esme is seen with Miles at Lola's Cantina when they run into Tristan. When Tristan tells Miles that he is dating someone new, Esme mocks him by asking if they're soul-mates already. Tristan gets defensive and assumes Esme and Miles are dating. They laugh and jokingly agree they have "more of a sibling relationship", and then start kissing to make Tristan uncomfortable. Vijay walks up surprised to see Miles and asks him if they're eating together, Esme seems enthusiastic about the idea but Tristan shoots it down and they walk away. Esme is seen looking at Tristan after Vijay publicly dumps him. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Esme is first seen quickly slipping Miles a bag of pills before class starts. After talking with the teacher Miles sits next to Esme when Winston questions him. Winston sees the pills in Miles bag and realizes Esme has been supplying Miles with Lorazepam. Winston asks if the pills are addictive and she dodges the answer with a witty come-back. When Miles gets questionable about taking the pills, Esme informs him his anxiety will return if he stops. Later that day, Miles decides to quit taking the pills 'cold-turkey' and ends up having a panic attack during his interview. Miles calls Esme, who tells him to take another to calm him down, but Miles states he had flushed the pills. Esme stays on the phone with him and talks Miles through his panic attack. The next day Esme and Miles are seen breaking into the girls locker room in order to search back-packs for anxiety meds to steal. Esme says they're looking for someone who is up-tight, she then asks if Miles has seen Shay's bag anywhere. Once Miles finds pills, Esme tells him they're stronger than the ones she gave him but he takes them anyway. The next day, Esme is sitting next to Miles in class when Winston apologizes for snitching. During the boys conversation, Esme is seen taking a pill from Miles as he states that she is "the only person that really cares" about him. In #NotAllMen, Esme and Miles are seen in the halls when an angry Hunter passes them. The two of them are seemingly high when they approach Hunter at his locker and he calls them delinquents. Esme is seen giggling as Miles makes jokes at Hunter. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Esme approaches Miles in class and tells him he smells like a dumpster, or two. When he asks what happened the previous night; Esme states they snuck into a club and Miles stole liquer from the bar. She then tells Miles that by the time she was out of the club he was already gone. Miles is concerned he could have really hurt himself but Esme doesn't seem to care. She then hands him a bag filled with pills to take, which Miles accepts. Later that day, Esme and Miles stop at Lola's Cantina while extremely high. The two are uncontrollably giggly as Tiny approaches and tells them to leave. They're confused until Tiny states that Miles sent "junk pics" to Lola the night before. Surprised, Esme checks Miles' phone and finds the picture which makes her gawk. Miles takes the phone from Esme and tries to show Tiny his junk. Annoyed, Tiny pushes Miles which causes Esme to stand. Miles taunts Tiny further by preparing to flash him, but Miles trips and ends up hitting his head on the pavement. The next day, Miles is home with his Mother when Esme randomly enters. Miles is taken by surprise and asks her to politely leave. Esme doesn't take him seriously until Miles outwardly says they can't hang out anymore, which noticeably upsets her. Esme is rude to Miles before leaving his house, stating he has "no friends and a crap family". In #SinceWeBeinHonest, Esme is seen hiding wrist bandages while she walks into class. Once Miles notices them, she pulls her shirt sleeve on top of it. Concerned, Miles talks to Esme in the hall and she breaks down. She tells him she attempted to kill herself over their separation because Miles wanted her "out of his life". Overcome with guilt, Miles ditches Tristan and begins hanging out with her again. The two of them are sitting outside when Miles begins to question Esme about her suicide attempt. When Esme gets defensive, Miles removes the bandage from her wrist and realizes she never attempted to kill herself. Esme admits she faked self-harm because Miles was ignoring her. She tries to manipulate Miles which irritates him. When Esme desperately recommends that they run away together, Miles realizes she is a terrible influence on him and cuts her out of his life. Season 16 In #SquadGoals, she is talking with Zig in class and later in front of the schools printer before being interrupted by Maya. Esme was hanging with Zig at party as seen in picture posted on Zig's hastygram page. In #BuyMePizza, Esme rolls her eyes while watching Zoe audition. Esme is up next to audition and Zoe tells her the part is her's and she tells Zoe that she didn't look like she wanted to kiss Winston. Zoe tells her that Winston has had a crush on her and Esme doesn't believe her. Esme then catches Zoe looking at her chest and tells her to look at her in the eye. Later, Zoe interrupts Esme while she is studying to ask how she auditioned and got the part. Esme agrees to teach her and they kiss two times. She is impressed with Zoe's kissing and tells her she would have gotten the part if she kissed Winston like that and Zoe leaves the room. Winston later gives Zoe the part over Esme and both she and Zoe seem saddened by it. Quotes *To Miles and Winston: "I missed what Mr. M said about iambic pentameter." (First Line) Trivia * She is one of eight main characters who didn't speak in their first appearance. * She has taken on the original character descriptions of Imogen Moreno (fakes things for attention), Leia Chang (compulsive liar), and Bianca DeSousa (drug dealing). * She pretended to self harm to get Miles back. * She shares similarities with former Degrassi characters Bianca DeSousa and Imogen Moreno. Interaction Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 15 Category:Juniors Category:Main Characters Category:Season 16